A Little Obstacle (Criminal Minds)
by Billie1
Summary: Garcia deals with yet helping another troubled person. Death but not of a main character. Do not hate me, this is only my first story about Criminal Minds.


TITLE: A little Obstacle  
AUTHOR: Billie Reid  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor it's characters. I'm only using them.  
SUMMARY: Garcia deals with yet helping another troubled person. Death but not of a main character. Do not hate me, this is only my first story about Criminal Minds.

Garcia was typing on her computer at work when her phone rang. She picked it up, "Penelope Garcia at your service, how my I help you?" She asked.

"Miss Garcia, this is security down at the garage. Um... Something was just found with a note addressed to you." He said into the phone.

"I will be right down." She said a little shocked. She hung up the phone and made her way down to the security office. Arriving she smiled. "Hi, I am Ms. Garcia. I was just called."

A man stepped forward. "Ah, Ms. Garcia. That was me that called you. My name is Peter Dunn." He reached down and picked up what they found, which was a car seat with a child in it, along with a note with her name on it.

Garcia's mouth dropped at seeing the child. "Um, there has to be a mistake." She said, taking the note and carrier from him. "Thanks." She said as she headed back to her office and got plenty of looks on the way there from others.

As she entered her office the baby started crying. She looked down at the baby with wide eyes. "Oh, um... What's wrong little one?" She asked as she fumbled with the buckle to remove the child. "Don't hate me little one, but I don't know what I'm doing." She said as she rocked the baby.

Rossi and Reid where walking by Garcia's office when they heard crying, not just any crying, but a child's cry. They glanced at each other before they entered the office of the one and only Penelope Garcia.

Reid saw Garcia rocking a baby. "Um, are you aware that the baby is crying and may need to be fed or changed?" He said with a smile.

Garcia turned and looked at him. "Oh yeah boy wonder! How might I do that with nothing for the baby?"

Reid nodded. "Good point. Um, who's baby is that anyways?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Mr Dunn called me a few minutes ago and said they found something in the parking garage with a note to me." She said holding up the note. "I haven't read it yet. When I got back to my office, the baby started crying." She sighed.

Rossi walked over and took the baby from her. "Hey now little one...what's wrong huh?" He said as he bounced the baby some.

Garcia smiled and opened the note.

'Dear Ms Garcia,  
You don't know me. My name is Aliyah, I'm only forth-teen. I have been in the foster care system since I myself was a baby. My foster dad has been raping me for a few years now. No one knows I was pregnant. I have heard you help people with their problems. Well, I can not handle this child. Do not worry about me. Please, take care of her and give her the life she deserves. Please do not look for me either, it will be to late anyways, I can't keep being raped and no one listens to me, so I'm ending it myself. I don't want my daughter to go through this so please do not let her end up in the system.  
Thanks so much,  
Aliyah'

Garcia looked at the note and she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. That poor girl.

Reid had also read the note and he was shocked. "Could be someone from one of your support groups you talk at or she could have even gotten your card from someone that went there. It's a long shot, but we could try. Is that something you want to do?"

Garcia looked up at Reid. "She said not to...Then I will do as she asked of me." She stood up and took the little girl from Rossi. "Thanks."

Rossi nodded his head.

"I'm going to go talk to Hotch and head out. She needs diapers and food." She said as she left her office and almost ran into Morgan. "Oh!" She said and held the baby tighter, making sure she didn't fall out of her arms.

"Baby girl... Is there something your not telling me?" He asked looking down at the baby in her arms.

She smiled at him. "Of course not handsome! I would never cheat on you." She winked.

"That's very good to know." He smiled down at the baby. "Hey there..." He said as he ran his finger over her arm.

"I am going to see Hotch about this." She said as she showed him the letter.

Morgan read the note and then looked at her. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"I do have the baby in my arms, so I would have to say yes."

He nodded his head. "You going to look for her?"

"She said not to, and there isn't anything on the note on where to begin to even look for her." She started.

"Yes, but we have also had cases with just as much information to go on and it turned out just fine." He looked at her for a moment and saw the look in her face as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "You can't really believe that you're going to take care of this child?"

Her head shot up to look him in the face. "Do you think I wouldn't be able to? Don't you think that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and protected, she told me to and if this is the only way I can help this girl out... I will!" She couldn't believe her best friend didn't think she'd be able to take care of this child. She turned with out another word and walked to Hotch's office.

Morgan stood there in the hall way, staring at the back of Garcia's head as she left. How did that get turned around? "Baby girl... Wait a moment, that's not what I meant at all and you know it!" He followed her.

She turned before she reached the boss mans door. "Derek, just stop. I'm doing this with or with out your permission. So, if you will excuse me." She knocked on the door and then with out waiting for someone to say to enter, she walked in and shut the door. "Sorry for barging in here sir." She said and turned around to meet his face.

Hotch looked up at the knock and opening of his door, but that's not what had him worried, it was the baby in Garcia's arms. "Not a problem, please, have a seat." He said to her.

Sitting down, she rocked the child. "Sir, I was called down by Mr. Dunn a few minutes ago. This little girl was left in the garage with a note for me." She said and handed him the note.

Taking the note from Garcia, he glanced at the child in her arms. Why would anyone do this to children, he would never know. He quickly read it and sat it down. "Well, I'm not liking the sounds of this note. She is either going to kill her foster dad and then be in jail for it or kill herself so she doesn't have to go through it again. I think either way, we should find her and do something. But either way, I think by this note, your a new mother. She doesn't want this child and is taking care of her the best way she knows how to. Question now is, what do you want to do?" He asked her, watching her face the whole time.

"I want to make sure she's ok, both of them. I will do anything in my power to save them." She replied.

Hotch nodded at her. "I think you better do a search and look for her so we get to her before its to late."

Garcia stood up and looked at him. "Thanks" she said and left his office. She sighed and as she left she saw JJ standing by her office door. "JJ, do you have Henry's dipper bag with you today?" She asked as she approached her.

JJ was shocked to see Garcia with a baby. "Yeah, there something you need?"

"Diapers and formula. I will pay you back. I promise. I have something to do and can't make it to the store right now until I locate this baby's birth mother."

"Why don't I take her and feed her, you go do what you have to?" JJ said carefully taking the child from Garcia.

"Oh, peaches! You're a life saver! Thank you so much. I will be back for her soon. I promise." She said as she brushed the baby's cheek.

"Does she have a name?" She asked before Garcia left.

Garcia was just about to walk away when JJ spoke. She glanced down at the baby. "I haven't thought of one." She said and smiled. "Molly. I've always liked that name."

"Ok, Molly, let's get you fed, shall we?" She said and watched as Garcia walked to her office.

Garcia hurried to her office and looked up all the orphanages in the area that had aliyah in their system and who was in foster care. It took her almost five minutes when she got a hit, she pressed Hotch's number in. "Sir, I found her, she was in foster care at 182 Heywood road Virginia. She's just about fifteen miles from here. Foster parents, Debbie and Zack Parise." She paused. "Sir, they also have another child in their care, Marly. She's fifteen."

"Let the others know. We leave in five." He said hanging up and grabbing his items and leaving his office, with note in hand.

Garcia called everyone and told them they where to be leaving and they would be briefed on the way. She hurried to JJ's office and took Hope from her. "Thanks Hun, um, I found her address, everyone leaving in five. I hope everything is ok, please keep me up dated."

JJ nodded. "I will. There's more diapers in here if you need them. Will is going to pick Henry up from the nursery in awhile." She said and left.

Morgan was walking by and saw Garcia rocking the baby. He entered JJ's office. "Baby girl." He said and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to do what I can to make sure she's ok." He kissed her head and left.

She smiled' "thanks cupcake."

Twenty minutes later the team was pulling up in front of the address Garcia found but was only met with an ambulance. After a long four hours and the cops being called and arresting Zack Parise for the rape of both foster girls. Marly being taken from the home and placed with a close by family. All the evidence was collected and they felt bad they didn't make it in time to save Aliyah. Debbie's world was crashing down around her and she couldn't believe her husband had done this but had read the note and just cried. How could she have not known?

The team arrived back at the B.A.U. And Morgan walked to Garcia's office. He gave a small knock and entered. "Baby girl..." He started and walked over and sat down next to her.

She turned towards him as she was holding Molly. "Hot stuff... Please give me good news." She said looking at him.

"I wish I could." He reached out and ran his hand over her arm. "I'm sorry. We didn't make it in time. Her foster dad is in jail. Marlin is relocated and is getting help. And you, mama... Are a mama now." He gave her a small smile as he glanced down at the baby.

Garcia looked down at Molly and saw as she reached out for Morgan. "I think someone wants you to hold her."

Morgan's eyes went wide. "I... Baby girl, I don't think I should."

Garcia laughed. "She's not going to bite, she doesn't have teeth. You have nothing to worry about. You will be just fine." She put Molly into Morgans arms and sat back and watched.

Morgan smiled as he looked down at Molly. "Well, hi there baby girl.. Look at that. I now have two baby girls." He smiled as Molly mumbled at him and smile.

Garcia smiled. "And don't you forget it."

Morgan laughed. "Never."

Days went by and Garcia had bought plenty of things for Molly, spooling her rotten and loving every minute of it. Morgan had spent all his free time with them.

Garcia had just finished making eggs and toast for her and Morgan when her phone rang. "Hello." She said into it as she answered.

Morgan walked into the kitchen carrying Molly and talking to her when he saw Garcia was on the phone, he sat down and started to feed Molly.

"Is Penelope Garcia there?"

"This is. Who's this?"

"I'm Haley Greene and I'm with child welfare. I'm working your case."

Garcia's eyes went wide as she sat down and looked at Morgan. "Oh, well hello Ms. Greene. What can I do for you?" She asked, to be honest she was getting nervous.

"Well, I see you have done a lot of things to make room in your life for Molly, I see you named her."

"Yes I have."

"I see you work for the FBI and you work long hours."

"Ms. Greene, yes I do, but I'm only a computer tech. Everything is done at Quantico. They have a daycare there plus, I barely ever go out on cases with them. I can do my work from home if I have to, all I need is a computer. Aliyah asked me to take care of her child, and I plan on doing that. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"We see that Ms. Garcia. We are just worried you don't have help. You know, a boyfriend of husband even family near by for support."

"Boyfriend or husband?" She laughed a little. "As far as family is concerned my family is my team members from work. I have a huge family. Just because we aren't related by blood, doesn't mean I won't have help."

Morgan reached over and took the phone from Garcia. "Hi, Ms. Greene is it? I'm Derek Morgan and Penelope is my fiancé. So she does have family. It's just new. Don't mind her." He said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it out for her and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, congratulations. I will process all of this and send the papers of adoption for both of you. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too." He said and hung up the phone and looked at Penelope. "Baby girl, don't leave me hanging." He smiled. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled as she looked him in the eyes and could see he was being honest with her. All of her dreams where becoming a reality. "Handsome, are you serious?"

"Yes, I love you Penelope, please marry me. Lets be happy together and give this little baby girl a real loving family."

Penelope had tears running down her face. "Derek, yes... Yes I will marry you. Oh my god! I love you so much!"

Derek slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her to him as they shared their first kiss.

Molly started laughing from her high chair and it made Derek and Penelope pull away and look at her.

"Oh, you like the sound of that don't you, Molly Morgan?" Penelope said and smiled. "Thank does have a nice ring to it."

Morgan smiled and after kissing Molly on her head he kissed Penelope again.

A month has passed, and they where both married and had adopted Molly. They where now a family and nothing would ever ruin their happiness. Together they will over come everything that comes their way. Just like they always do.


End file.
